New Soul
by MadamHookah
Summary: freshmen at UCLA Bella Swan is determined to grow out of her comfort zone from her previous years in school. Upon meeting Edward Cullen, she gets more than she bargains for when she goes through lifes up&downs with him to discover new soul.
1. New Soul

**HEY GUYS! :D **

**I haven't been on fanfiction in awhile! Omfg believe it or not I haven't been on this site in like… 2 years. I made a new account so from now im gunna try and write more and more on this! :D sooo I hope you like it! Remember to READ&&REVIEW my loves! **

**This songs based on the song New Soul by Yael Naim :D hope you guys like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: BLEHHH! I DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARATERS! :/ They all belong to Stephanie Meyer! **

Summary: 18 year old Isabella "Bella" Swan is a shy, timid and not very talkative girl, just graduated from high school in Arizona and off to college! Beginning a new chapter of her life she decides on being more open, active and she meets Edward Cullen, a cool calm charming boy who she cannot resist.

**New Soul**

**Chapter 1. New Soul**

Bella POV

"Ohhh my baby's growing up!" said my mom

The little lady over there looking at me with tears in her eyes… well that's my mom. She looks a lot like me from what I heard. But yup… she's crying alright. My mom is Rene Dwyer, 35 year old who looks a bit young to be a mother of an 18 year old. But she had me when she was 18 fresh out of high school with my dad Charlie who lives in Washington. They got divorced after I was born and I went to live with her in Arizona with some visitation weeks with my dad.

I'm starting my freshmen year at UCLA in California to major in English; I plan to be a novelist. Seems pretty far from my mom but I got to do this. It has always been my dream to explore the language. Not only speaking, but writing out in such ways where you can feel a part of the story. Feel the way the characters feel. Experience what the characters experience. But I need to be more open and experience everything a girl my age should feel. No more super shy, timid Bella.

"You sure you got everything? Clothes, shoes… condoms?" she said while looking at my suit cases

"Mom… condoms really? Do I look like Emmet?" I replied giving her an incredulous look, my mom's a little harebrained and… crazy.

Ohhh not to mention I have an older brother, Emmet Swan. He's a junior at UCLA being the star quarter back. He's everything like my mother, hyper and goofy. He lived with my dad growing up and switched off with me in the summer to see my dad.

"Well, you never know." She huffed."At least he was being truthful when I asked him if some had."

For crying out loud, sometimes my mother is so weird.

"If you must know mother, I do not have condoms and I have every packed." I told her

"Guys, I love you both and all but we gotta get the show on the road!" yelled a man downstairs.

That's my step dad Phil; He's a minor league baseball player. He and my mom are off to Jacksonville, Florida after I get settled into school to start preseason practice. My mother has always been so free spirited and fearless. Whatever she felt like doing she did it. That was one of the many reason she left my dad. She wanted to explore the world, not be cooped up in a house to be a mother to me. Not that she didn't want me or love me, she just wanted to see what's other there in the world. And she gave me that chance to experience that world.

Charlie, is a good dad. Not much of a talker but he still provided for me. He spent as much time as me, and really fishing on a lake and helping him fix up his old truck wasn't as bad as it seemed. The times I spent with Charlie were peaceful and relaxing. My mom thinks I'm to mature for my age and I am my father's daughter. She thinks I live my life too seriously and should go out. If ever a friend would ask me to hang out, my mother would push me in the shower and out the door as soon as I was dressed. It is sometimes amazing how a mother could push her child to have fun. But I do it to please the women.

Even if I prefer to cuddle in my bed with a book and some hot chocolate.

Sometimes I think of mom as more of a best friend than my mom. But with my mother comes Phil. He's not that bad of a guy thought sometimes I think I'm intruding in their relationship. Even if my mother would smile and say I wasn't a mistake, I know she's lying. She has always been a bad liar, I get that trait from her too. Great huh? But my mother would sacrifice a whole lot just to have me here so I push the negative thoughts and live my life. No more shy Bella.

I grabbed my suitcases and my duffle bag and marched to the car. I didn't have much, I only had 3 suitcases full of cloths and my duffle bag filled with toiletries.

I insisted on driving myself down to California but my parents really wanted to see me off.

"_This is gunna be a long ride…"_ I sighed as I pulled my iPod out. As Phil backed up from the drive and drove towards the high way, I watch the many great things of Arizona pass by the window.

"Good bye old Bella. Hello new Bella." I said quietly to myself. This was the start of something new. It's time to grow out of my comfort zone, and discover me, discover Bella, discover my soul.

**SOMEWHERE IN WASHINGTON…**

**EPOV**

"Alice, must you pack so much? It's a 20 hour car ride and I really don't want my truck to be overloaded with your shit" I shouted to my baby twin sister.

That over there is Mary Alice… my twin. Everyone calls her Alice, but I call her pixie. I sometimes question whether she is my biological sister because she's a hyper little pixie. When I say little hyper pixie, I mean she's really hyper. Not to mention short. I think she got that from my mom side of the family cause I'm 6'3, or she wasn't my sister. But my mom assured me she was.

"Eddie, you know I love my clothes! I can't leave them all behind? I mean who wouldn't adore these jeans?" she held up her jeans with her short arms.

"One, don't call me Eddie and two you can go shopping over there. You have to share a dorm remember?" I rolled my eyes at her childish antics. I mean I understand how girls are obsessed with all these shoes and clothes and their hair and did I mention shoes?

"Edward, be nice. She's probably nervous. Not every day my beautiful daughter starts her freshmen year of college!" my mother said with her hand at her hips.

My mother is Esme Cullen and to be honest she look young to be in her late 30s but she's beautiful. Yes, I admit I'm a mama's boy. But my mother is so loving, gentle and patient I just can never upset her. She has soft hazel browns with specs of green in them. She had a nice copper brown hair tone and smooth ivory skin.

My old man tells me I'm a combination of both my parents. I got her copper hair and my his reddish browns. I got a perfect combination of his fair skin and her ivory one making me… I don't know light skinned, I would say.

"Mom, I know you girls love fashion and all but really, who packs 7 suitcase filled up clothes?" I said rolling my eyes at the two.

"I'll have you know I have only four cases filled with my clothes, two for my shoes and one filled with my homemade hair products. A girl has to be prepared for some dire situations in the outside world!" she stated. She can be so dramatic at times. My sister is starting her freshmen year of college at UCLA there this fall while I start my second year. Ah, the old question on how we're twins but in different grade level you may be thinking?

My sister had leukemia when we younger so I gave her my kidney when they found out I was a match. She has always been in love with her shoulder length hair that she trims into a nice bob that wasn't too short but wasn't too long for her taste. She always had a fear of getting losing her hair. I mean what girl wouldn't if they were young and lost their hair not knowing why it was happening. But she is a survivor of cancer and would never have to grow through any situation like that again. She enjoys collecting hair to donate to kids in the locks for love program as a part of her dedication for hair and makeup.

So now we're here. In her room. Packing up all she needs. I mean I'm an okay looking dude with some sense of style but even I didn't have that much clothes.

"C'mon Alice, we need to get going." I said helping her with suitcases. What I didn't know what that she packed that thing filled till a maximum capacity that thing was heavy.

We were in front of the house loading up everything in the back of my truck. I decided to leave my Volvo at home since it's better to keep it there. Someone broke into my baby when I was in L.A and I just couldn't let them hurt her again.

"Well that's all done, let's go Alice." I said getting into the car.

"Bye mom, Bye Daddy! I'll come to visit as much as I can. If you guys get lonely you can have another kid!" Alice told them.

Oh and that's my old man, Carlisle. He's a world renowned doctor working at a little hospital in Port Angeles. He used to travel around the world, helping out the people of other countries and everything but then, decided to settle down for awhile and going overseas with my mom every summer. Like my mom he's pretty young. I mean most doctors look old and winkling but my dad's 41 and he still looks 30.

He was tall and lean like me, a bit muscular from his work outs. As freaky as it may sound but we totally act a like from what I heard from my mother, we both like to eat peanut butter and jelly with bananas and apple chunks. Pretty weird looking but so freaking good.

"Alice, you know we can't replace you kids. You'll still be my princess." My dad chuckled at her while hugging her close. "You be good now, and don't shop too much. Focus on school and make lots of friends okay baby?" She nodded and got into the car.

We backed up from the driveway and waved before driving down the street.

"_This, is gunna be a long drive…"_ I thought while turning up the stereo. I retraced my driving from California and let the cool cloudy Washington state pass by the windows. Another year of school.

Fan-Fucking-Tastic.

**WELL that's chapter one! :D I hope you guys liked it! I might be a little rusty but next chapter will be longer! I promise! **

**I just edited this chapter a little bit and adding more so if you've read this chapter and realized that the story is a bit different its because of the editing I didn't realize how bad it was with me over reading it so I could be doing that a little more, reading and editing. So read Review. Anything you would like for me to know just leave message for me (: **

**xoxMadamHookah (:**


	2. Roommates&ShoppingBeaches&Kisses

**Hey guys! Im back well I technically continued writing after my first chapter haha! So enjoy! **

New Soul:

**Chapter 2. Roommates **

BPOV

We finally arrived around shortly after nine am, after a million potty breaks and 5 food stops but we made it to LA. Everything so… new it makes me feel like I stand out like a sore thumb because everyone is so high fashioned. I saw tall, tan bleach blondes wearing designer wear from head to toe and it made me feel self-conscious about myself.

I looked down at myself, and saw a pair of vans my skinny jeans and a tucked in elbow length Beatles v-neck. I shook my self-consciousness and got out the piece of paper I had tucked into my bag and looked for my dorm room. Thank god there was a bunch of other freshmen's there looking for their dorm. I was about to ask for directions when my iPhone vibrated.

FROM EMMET

**I see you kid turn around**

**-EmBear**

I looked at the message laughing at the thought of him using his little pet name I had for him when we were younger. I was about to turn around when I hear my mom screaming Emmet to the world!

"Mom!" shouted a playful voice. Emmet was HUGE when I saw him. But then again he's always been a big guy. He looks intimidating but deep down all the macho-ness and his tattoos, he's a real sweetheart.

"Hey kiddo, need some help?" He said ruffling my hair and taking my papers.

"Gee, Em I'm not a kid anymore I'm 18!" I huffed placed my hair in place. I never been much on hair but it was my first reaction. I mean I had nice hair, I think. I have long chocolate waist length hair that curled at mid length that was layered.

"Emmet, boy you gotten bigger!" Phil came over with my stuff in hands placing them on the floor before shaking my brother's hand.

"Yeah, I been benching more and taking some protein to help out. Season starts in a month and I gotta work out." He said with a goofy grin.

We talked out there for a bit before Emmet showed me to my dorm room. Mom and Phil were reluctant to leave but they said their goodbyes and left back to Arizona.We were walking across the campus, passing by the many other students. When we finally got to the dorms it looked pretty like any regular apartment complex, just more levels and rooms.

The buildings were about four stories high with a light peach-ish, tan paint job.

"Well bells we're here. Building C, room 208." He said while taking the key we got earlier at the administration office and unlocked the door.

"Hey bells, I'm gunna go and get ready for this beach party they're having you want to come? It's the party a crap load of students from the counseling department throw every year for the freshmens. It's like a gathering for you to get to know everyone the weekend before school starts." He explained

"Sure just let me get ready?"

"Alright text me if you need anything kay?" I nodded at him and watched him walk out. I turned back and looked in the dorm.

The common room was neither too big nor too small, but cozy. It was leading up to three doors and a bathroom. I grabbed my suitcase about to pick my room until I noticed there was a pair of high heels. No scratch that black stilettos. I looked around for a bit before I heard the door of one of the rooms opening. There came a model like figure, tall, blond, blue eyes, curves and a big bust. She was gorgeous.

"Hey, you must be my roommate! I'm Rosalie Hale." The model smiled at me and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella." I said while shaking her hand with a smile.

"Where you from?" She asked while helping me with my stuff and putting it in one of the rooms.

"I'm from Phoenix, Arizona and you?"

"Really?" She asked. "Wow, I wouldn't have thought that. You have the fairest complexion I've ever seen. It's nice. We don't see many girls like you, but I'm from sunny California."

"I know, it's weird." I chuckled. "Well, I'm also not used to meeting model."

"Oh I'm no model, just a Fashion Designer." She stated. "Oh yeah speaking of fashion I gotta go finish my dress for the beach bash tonight. Maybe we can go and check out the local hotties. I'll see you later Bella." And with that she closed my door while I unpacked.

I was almost done when I heard a bang and a large thump and I walked out to see a short girl and a tall dude. He looked around the 6'0 range, a head filled of sex-like copper bronze with irritating emerald eyes. He looked like a god.

He seemed to notice me while the girl scolded him while grabbing her suitcase and putting it upright. It was like time froze. We stood there and stared at each other before he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Edward." A melodic voice came out of his gorgeous chiseled face and I blushed even deeper. FML he's such a hot Greek godlike human being. But I was disappointed when I realized, he might be my roommate's boyfriend

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan." I said

"This is my sister, Alice." He introduced his sister. HIS SISTER!

FUCK YEAH! I shouted in my head doing the happy dance. That when I noticed I was smiling and his emerald orbs were looking back at me with a twinkle.

**EPOV**

It seemed forever but we made it. We made a crap load of stops for Alice because she said and I quote, 'I need to absorb some vitamin D from the sun.' I was helping her look for her dorm room when I bumped into some of my friends introducing them to my sister.

"Edward my man, where have you been all summer?" asked a southern voice

"Back at home man, picking up the baby sis." I grinned

"My, my, my, who's this beautiful young lady I see?"

"Alice, meet my roommate Jasper Hale." I said watching my sister blush.

"Nice to meet you jasper" my sister said shyly

"Oh darlin' the pleasures all mine" he winked at my sister while I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Edward, you going to the beach bash?" He turned to me

"Yeah, I'm going with my sister and Emmet."

"Alright, if you don't mind, I'm bringing my sister so tell Em to bring the truck." He said while I nodded in return.

We talked for a bit when I told him I'd see him back at the dorm later.

I looked around for building C, room 208 and carried the shopping mall my sister call her suitcase and walked into the building, down the hall to the 4th door before the hall ended. Alice took forever to open the door that when she finally did I accidently pushed the door a little too hard and dropping her heavy ass suitcases.

"Edward!" Alice screeched at me "some of my products are in class bottles!" She said while grabbing her case and putting it up right

"Sorry, but those bags are heavy as fuck Alice." I sighed and that's when I heard one of the doors open and seen her. She was…beautiful.

She had delicate fair skin, big bright brown eyes, soft tresses that curl at mid length. She looked about the 5'0" range and I stared at her. She started to blush and it looked adorable. I just had to know her name so I spoke.

"Hi, I'm Edward." I said and paused

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan" Her angelic voice came from her soft lips made my heart melt and my dick twitch. Thinking of those perfect, plump lips on my dick gave me the goose bumps. This girl is hot.

"This is my sister Alice." I continued while looking at her smiling at me. I got the idea that maybe she thought Alice was my girlfriend but really she was my sister. And when she smiled it seemed brighter than the sun.

She is beautiful.

**Bella POV**

"Hi! I'm Alice it's nice to meet you Isabella!" Shouted the little pixie

"It's nice to meet you guys too, But please call me Bella." I smiled at them "The other girl living here is Rosalie, but she went to finish her dress for the beach bash tonight."

"Ohh, Edward told me about that! Thank gosh I brought my Hawaiian dress with me! It'll go so good with the sandals I just brought! Let's go back to my room and we can get dressed." Alice stated.

"Well then, I'll probably get back to my dorm and get ready to. I'll text you in a bit Alice." Edward's smooth voice said. I was kinda disappointed when he was about to leave. But I was going to count down the seconds till seeing him in only trunks.

"Okay later Edward!" She said and pulled me by the arm and the other many suitcases one by one to the last unoccupied room.

We spent for what seemed hours in that room and I somewhat enjoyed it. I learned a lot about her, illness, childhood, family, boys, and music and just about everything. Although I have to admit I mostly paid attention about her brother.

"So Bella, whatcha gunna wear tonight?" Alice said breaking me out of my thoughts

"I don't really have any dresses…" I said out slowly praying to god she wouldn't make me try on a bunch of dresses.

"… ARE YOU SERIOUS! Thank gosh we can finally go shopping!" she exclaimed excitedly. Before I could even blink she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of campus.

We were walking down the small busy streets and looking at the boutiques that ran along the sidewalks. It was late afternoon and it was crowded. We seen a tiny boutique at the corner of street and walked in. dragging me from each row of bikinis, shorts to dresses and tees.

"Alice, do you really have to buy all of these?" I pointed at the pointed at the pile of dresses shorts and accessories she labeled the 'Bella Pile'

"Don't worry Bella! Compared to mines it's just a couple of dresses." She said walking up to the cash register.

"But Alice I can't even afford it right now" I tried fighting my way out of this.

"Bella, no matter what you say or do, you will pick out one of these outfits I picked out for you and wear it to impress Edward. I'll pay, its only six hundred dollars. I spend way more back in Washington."

Hearing his name made me blush. This little pixie ceases to amaze me.

We walked out from the boutique walked around. It was an amazing sight even if it was crowded.

Yup, I was definitely excited about the beach tonight.

**EPOV **

I have to admit I was pretty excited when I heard she was going to the beach tonight. That meant more time to try to strike up an interesting conversation and get to know her. She was so gorgeous I felt my hands go clammy at the thought of seeing her in bikini. Sure, she wasn't busty but none of that matter. She still had a great ass and long legs that seemed to stretch for miles.

I hope she didn't noticed the way I was staring at her plump ass. But when they retreated back to Alice's room I couldn't help myself. Nice deep curves that I could grab onto when she's riding me like a horse made me shiver. BAD Edward! BAD, BAD, BAD!

I sighed out while looking through my closet. I didn't have to do much picking out since all I needed was my swimming trunks and I'm off. But knowing my sister I had to give it a couple hours.

I sat on my bed and grabbed my guitar. After strumming a few notes I began to write. I'd usually write a song with my piano but seeing it's the summer and I haven't played my guitar I thought I'd give it a shot. After all, it's not every day you see a girl who becomes your muse to write a song.

Around 3, I been writing away when I heard banging on my door.

"Hey Cullen, I'm heading to the beach for the bash aren't you coming?" A loud voice boomed through my door. I opened my door to see Em and Jazz waiting.

"Yeah Em I got caught up with some music. But I gotta pick up my sister and her friend first." I settled my guitar on the side of my bed and grabbed my phone while I called my sister.

"Hello?" my sister greeted giggling in the process.

"Alice you ready? I'm gunna come pick you guys up in minute." I spoke through the receiver of my blackberry.

"Yeah, me and Bella were just about to call you. We'll be waiting and don't you make us wait long." And with that she hung up.

I sighed as I anticipated the moment were I'd get to see her. Bella, Beautiful Swan sure suited her.

"Hey Eddie boy, what building she in?" Emmet said breaking me out of my trance.

"Room 208 building C."

"NO WAY!" he boomed

"Why…?" I was suddenly nervously.

"My sister's in living in that room. She's probably sharing the dorm with your sister!"

"Wait, are ya'll serious? My sister lives there!" Jazz boomed from the back.

Em and Jazz kept talking about their sisters while I just sat and thought.

Great. His little sister was Bella. Emmet told me he had a baby sister two years younger than him. He was protective. He always talked about her when something he did reminded him of her. Like the time, some dude came up to me for kissing his sister.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey punk what the fuck do you think you're doing?" a tall man walked up to me and my current girlfriend at the time. _

"_It's called kissing my girlfriend you gotta problem?" I seethed back _

"_Im gunna give you 10 seconds to let go of my sister before I beat the shit out of you!" he screamed at me. But I was going to back down. I mean he is for real? _

_He was counting and I didn't let go. _

"_Edward, please…" She as in Jane said as she pleaded. _

_I was about to let go when I seen the punch come at me. I kicked his ass and I was going to keep kicking his ass if it wasn't for Emmet._

"_You know Edward; I would have done the same thing if that was my sister you were touching." _

"_Since when did you have a sister?" I spat out some blood. _

"_Since September 13, 1991. Her names Bella and I'd kick any guy who was doing that to her." _

_**End of flashback.**_

As far as I know, Emmet would kick my ass to pieces if I tried anything on Bella. Fan-Fucking-Tastic.

After a short drive down the street to other dorm rooms, we got off Emmet's truck and walked in the building. I got a lot of stares from these fake ass bimbo chicks. That were either tan to the point they were umpaloompas. Some with oversized surgically enhance breast, some too skinny and some just plain creepy.

But all I wanted was to see her.

**BPOV**

I was getting ready and debated on what I should wear. All I needed was a simple pair of bathing suit and a pair sandal was the so much to ask? I was about to walk of this room and into the living room where Alice was waiting to complain when I heard a phone ring.

"Hello?" I heard Alice answer her phone coming with a pause.

"Yeah, me and Bella were just about to call you. We'll be waiting and don't you make us wait long." And she hung up. It was probably Edward. I blushed at the thought of his name.

I decided to wear a simple cerulean bikini that said "TWO HAND TOUCH" on my bottom, an oversized off the shoulders see through white top that stopped above my belly ring and some jean shorts. I grabbed my towel and walked out to see Alice sitting next to some towels.

"Ready to go?" I said walking toward her

"Wow, Bella you look hot! Trying to get at my brother huh?" she wiggled her shaped eyebrows at me.

"Alice, he's your brother and I barely met him!" I blushed trying to hide the fact I was trying to look good for him.

"Don't worry Bella, you guys look perfect together! You guys will end up together!"

"Alice, don't jump to conclusions please. You're brothers too good looking for me." I gave a sigh.

"Bella but your beau-" she was cut off when we heard a knock and Emmet coming in.

"Hey kid you ready to- You are not wearing that it's to revealing" Emmet stated when he got a look at what I was wearing.

I shyly looked up to my big brother with the puppy eyes and he melted. Haha sucker.

"But Em, this is all I have and plus, if anything happens I'll have you!" I said with my cute face pout.

He sighed "Okay, but if anything I'm holding pixie over there responsible." He stated pointed at Alice.

"HEY! I might have been 4'11" all my life but that doesn't give you the right to say that!" Alice said annoyed.

"Alice, calm down. Emmet means well, he's just looking after Bella." I heard that same melodic voice I been dying to hear all day. It was beautiful, smooth and charismatic. I blushed when our eyes locked. Green was starting to be my new favorite color.

Alice humph'ed while grabbing her pink towel and walking out the dorm. But that's when Rosalie came out.

"Whoa, what's up with all the bitching?" she said looking at everyone.

"Sorry Rosalie, my stupid brother and Alice. Oh by the way I'd like you to meet him. Emmet, Rosalie. Rosalie, Emmet." I said when I noticed the blush on her face and my brother's goofy ass grin.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Emmet said while grabbing her hand for a kiss on her knuckles.

"The pleasure's all mines." She giggled back with joy.

"That is Alice Cullen and her twin Edward Cullen" I pointed at each person while they shook hands.

Then I noticed the other guy in the back.

"And you are…?" I trailed off

"Jasper Hale, Ma'am. I see you met my sister." Jasper said in a southern accent.

"You guys are siblings?"

"Yes ma'am twins actually. But we were separated cause of our parents." He said glumly before smiling. "But we see each other as often as possible growing up. We're inseparable." He beamed.

I smiled at what he said cause it was kind of like me and Em. And after looking at the two they kind of looked like, piercing blue eyes and blonde hair, different shades but still blonde.

"Rosalie, were going to the beach bash. Maybe you'd want to catch a ride?" I said

"Sure why not? The more the merrier. And plus your brothers hot." She stated boldly while grabbing her bag.

They were gunna fuck each other's heads off. I just knew it.

**EPOV**

Deng, she was so gorgeous. Not to mention she had her belly pierced. That was a total turn on. When I heard Emmet say you couldn't wear made her make the cutest little pout ever. The way the light pink hue made across her cheeks made her more adorable.

I wasn't paying much attention to what everyone was saying because she simply took my breath away.

That was until Emmet called my sister a pixie and she decided to go off on him.

"Alice, calm down. Emmet means well, he's just looking after Bella." I looked over to her for the brief moment and seen her blush.

'_Beautiful' _I thought.

**BPOV**

Walking down the beach in the hot sand overlooking the sea was beautiful. Not a cloud insight, just clear beautiful blue skies on a hot summer day. I laid my lavender beach towel down next to Alice, when a green towel plumped down.

"Hey Bella, mind if I put my towel next to yours?" said that beautiful voice. Edward was talking to me!

"Sure, I don't mind. There more the merrier." I saw while I grabbed my bag and pulled out my sun screen. I never burned but wouldn't mind projecting myself.

"Need some help with that?" He said seductively. I looked over to him. He was wearing a tight fitting V-neck that wrapped around his well sculpted abs and muscular biceps. It wasn't that big like Emmet's just right for his size and body type. But what caught my attention most was his tattoo.

"Sure that would be great." I smiled at him still looking at his tattoo. It was a dragon tattoo that wrapped around his upper biceps ending at the side of his neck with the dragon head sticking out. It was well defined and shadowed.

"It would help if you turned around Bella." He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry your tattoo just caught my eye." I blushed.

"Ohh this?" He pointed at the dragon and continued. "I'm that's only one out of the four I have." He stated

"Really? That's so cool, I always wanted one. But Emmet wouldn't let me get one till I'm 18. Hopefully I get mines soon. Does it hurt?"

"Naw, it just depends on where you get it at. My first one I got hurt like a bitch." He said rubbing the lotion on my back.

"What else did you get?"

"I got my family crest on my left arm and my last name Cullen on my shoulder blades." He chuckled.

"What is the last one?" I asked knowing he told me he had four.

He was a bit hesitant when I asked him about the last one. It got me even more curious. I mean it was a tattoo it probably have meaning right?

"It's my mother's name." he said shyly

I was speechless. Hunky, godlike, tattooed human being, has his mother's name? It wasn't a bad thing. At least he didn't tell me it was one of his girlfriends name and whatnot.

"Really? Awh that's so sweet" I have never known anyone who loved their mother that much to tattoo their name on their chest. But there are a lot of first in life.

"Yeah, I got it for her birthday last year. She wasn't too excited but was happy it wasn't some girl's name."

"Well, may I see it?" I asked boldly when he finished my back.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You can see it if you returned the favor." It sent chill down my back when I felt the heat of his breath blew by my ear. His breath smelt of mint and his body of Axe deodorant.

He got up and took off his shirt. I watched as his muscles tensed up while he was pulling his shirt over and relaxed when he dropped it to the floor. That's when I seen it. The name 'Esme' was elegantly carved onto his chest above his heart.

"I know it seems like a cheesy place, but I love my mom. I guess you can say I'm a mama's boy" he laughed while laying down for me to see his entire back.

The dragon was well defined to the point you can see the freaking scaled. Now that is some hot shit right there. The creature's tail was sitting on his right arm scaling up to a stop at the front of his chest across from his mother's name. And just like he said there was CULLEN in scripted on his upper should blades. I saw a bit of his family crest. It looked like an old British family crest of a lion with on threes with one paw up, a snake in its mouth an words written in old English saying "Long Live Thy Cullen"

"Wow they look amazing." I stated rubbing over his back on this last name. "What does the dragon mean?" I asked

"That was just for looks" He laughed. "The family crest is for my family obviously. I am the seventh Edward Cullen in my family. We originated in a small town in the country side of England who still believed in chivalry." I listened highly interested in his family. "My father Carlisle grew out of his chivalrous deeds when he met my mother. He was arranged to marry another women but he didn't want anyone but her. So he married her and left the family back in England."

"Wow, that's so romantic…" I trailed off "But what about his parents?"

"Grandpa was pretty upset about it. He accepted it the day me and Alice was born and my dad named me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen the 7th." He laughed a bit. "The lion means bravery and the dead snake represented all the problems we go through in life."

I finished rubbing his back and watched as he continued rubbing some on his chest.

"That's so awesome. It seems so meaningful" I said not realizing I graved my fingers across his arm. I felt his large hands held mines in content. It felt wonderful to get to know him and some parts of his family. I was enjoying my time with Edward till Emmet came over and Edward quickly pulled his hands from mines.

"Hey kiddo, the waters great!" let's go for a swim and then we can so grab some drinks?" he asked me

I looked over to Edward reluctant to leave.

"Edward are you coming?" I asked

"Yeah, you head on first I need to catch up on some sun" he grinned a beautiful crooked smile. As I got up and watched my brother walk off, he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you Bella, for spending a little bit of time with me. Maybe we can hang out more huh?" he said looking down at me with his beautiful green eyes. I couldn't help but smile at his beautiful well sculpted face.

"Yeah, I'd like nothing more." I asked while grazing my hands across his shoulders to pull him for a hug. I normally don't do that but by the way the butterflies were flapping inside my tummy and way he seems to make my heart skip I beat.

I let go and followed my brother to the beach and have a bit of bonding with the gang.

"Hey Bella!" Edward shouted a bit loud. I turned to look at him. "I like your ass!" he shouted as I remembered what my ass said. I blushed and walked off with a smile on my face.

I suddenly felt a pang of emptiness as soon as I was down the beach by my brother, Alice and Rosalie. Everyone seemed to be getting along fine, but I wanted to sit with Edward and talk for hours. But who am I kidding? He is perfect in every way. He probably has a girlfriend already.

I sighed a bit too loudly catching the attention of Alice.

"Bella, what's wrong? Aren't you having fun?" she looked at me with the same piercing green eyes Edward has.

"Yeah, I just feel tired from the drive and the crazy shopping you dragged me to." I laughed

"Hey, because of my crazy shopping my brother's all over you!"

"Alice, we barely met. How is he suppose to be crazy over me?" I said quoting my second question

"Bella, he never showed or talked to anyone about our tattoos. In fact he didn't tell anyone about getting mom's name on his boobie."

I laughed out loud when she said that. But then I realized, Alice said 'our' tattoo

"What do you mean 'our'?' I asked with a face going 'WTF you guys have matching tattoos?'

"Yeah, Edward was getting the family name on his shoulder blade. I wanted to get one too and a big one to state my point of wanting a big tattoo, so I talked him into letting me get a tattoo with conditions."

"What conditions?" I asked

"He said I could get it, but if my parents flipped I had full responsibility and since he's older he gets the bigger tattoo and I get the smaller version of it." She said pulling her wrist to show me the Cullen tattooed on her small but delicate wrist.

"Great, you have a tattoo, your brother have tattoo and Edward has one." I sighed out sadly. " I want one to." I pouted to Alice. " I wouldn't be surprised if Rosalie have a tattoo."

"Actually, I don't have a tattoo. But I want one." We head Rosalie. "I was planning on getting mines soon. If you want we can all go and get one?" she asked me

"That would be awesome! Really?"

"Yeah, why not? You're 18 now! You're in college and you can make your own choices in life." Rosalie said happily.

We talked happily while the boys were wrestling on the beach. Everyone was having good time. I seen the way my brother would toss Edward into the water and when he wasn't sputtering sea water out of his mouth, he was running his long fingers through shit copper hair. I watched the water run down his gorgeous abs and thought of how I could run my fingers down his abs while he hugged me close.

It was such a turn on to see how his trunks hung low on his hips showing the V area leading to something… manly. It made me blush to have dirty thought of him but by the looks of the girls. They were thinking the same.

Today was going better than expected.

**EPOV **

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon and it looked beautiful. It would be nice if I shared it with Bella. A lot of people at the beach bash seemed to be enjoying it someone. I went down to the beach earlier and hung out with Em and Jazz. The conversation between bros and their sisters.

"Hooo-weee! By gosh Edward, your sisters beautiful." Jazz said while we stood close by to the girls

"Dude, that's my sister." I rolled my eyes at him

"Well I rather it be him instead of some other creep around L.A if it came down to Bella. Or you cause at least I know she's safe with one of you guys." Emmet Interrupted. That was pretty true.

"True, but keep your sexual urges on a minimal for Alice, Jazz. She's the only sibling I have." I stated.

"Dont worry Edward, I didn't give you a hard time when you were rubbing up all over my sister." Emmet looked smugly.

"Hey shut up, I'm not flaunting it around." I laughed.

"Em, you were all over my sister. I mean really flexing and tattoos?" Jazz laughed.

We sat there making fun of each other for checking out the girls. That was until Emmet picked me up and throws me in the waters. That shit woke me up good. We started to wrestle for a bit. Sounds weird to have three guys pushing each other in the waters but we're just tight bros.

I got up from and sputtered out that nasty ass sea water and I was so close to kicking Emmet's big ass to the water when I was interrupted by a melodious laugh. I looked over to see it belong to Bella. Her laugh was beautiful, just another good feature about her.

She was kind, beautiful, curious and adorable. She even liked my tattoo with my mom's name. I was expecting her to laugh but she seemed so interested in my other ones I thought I might as well just tell her about my family and mom.

I looked over and smiled at her before walking up to doze away on my towel. When I woke up everyone was sitting around with someone else in a little secluded area. That alone, made me want to just talk to Bella. I got up and looked around for my shirt before looking for her.

When I found her she was sitting on a rock that over looked the sea. I climbed the cliff and walked over to her. I saw the way the orange and pink hues of the setting sun seem to darken her pale skin. Her eyes twinkled and she smiled at the horizon. She was a goddess.

"Hey Bella." I spoke when I got the courage to speak up. She jumped a bit at my words."

"Oh! Hey Edward, you scared me." She smiled over towards me. She then turned back to the ocean for one last look before looking at me. Her deep brown eyes looked into me deep. So deep I thought she was looking through my soul. She moved a bit on the rock and patted a seat next to her. Taking my chances I sat next to her.

"It's so beautiful here." She smiled looking at me.

"Yeah, it is. I haven't seen one of these in awhile."

"Oh, and why not?" she questioned me with a look of wonder.

"I guess I haven't had the time to. You know school and studying, friends and parties."

"Well…" she trailed off. "Sometimes a person's just got to stop what they're doing and relax. Look out to the world and embrace it" She said quietly almost like a whisper. She looked so passionate about the outside world, the way she said that just made me want to know her every thought. She was different and she sure was taking my breath away.

"Sometimes you just gotta take a breather and marvel the world beyond the, fashion, technology and everything, just nature itself. Figure out who you are and what's your purpose."

"What if I'm too afraid of what's out there,? I whispered while looking at her. The sun's iridescent hues started to go deeper and darker. She looked over to me and said, "Then, I'll hold your hand through your fears." She stated softly.

That's when I couldn't hold it in my heart anymore. I leaned forward and took her soft pink lips. A blast of emotion swept through. Even though we just met, I didn't have the heart to let her go. So I pulled her in closer, inhaling her scent while my hands traveled through her tresses. I was reluctant to pull away but I had to see her face. I looked down when I first pulled away those, deep orbs looked with a confused but changed when she blushed and shyly pulled my face closer to hers. I felt the softness of her lips again. Then she pecked me once, then twice, then again and again. I smiled throughout the kiss and leaned in so our foreheads touch.

"You're beautiful" I whispered to her. She smiled and closer her eyes taking in the last heat the sun was giving and said, "You beautiful too." She giggled her beautiful laugh and laid back. The first couple of stars were shining. I lay back with and held her close.

It was fifteen minutes after the sun had set. I took in this moment not wanting to leave.

But unfortunately her phone vibrated.

"Hello?" she said.

'Pause'

"I'm with Edward right now. I got kind of lost on my way to the bathroom."She would have been caught lying if she wasn't on the phone because she was stammering her words and blushing towards me. I grinned and whispered in her ear.

"You're such a bad liar. But your beautiful when you blush." I blew at her ear and saw heard her breath hitch.

"Yeah, he'll walk me back don't worry Em." She said.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Bye." She ended the call and gave me a sly look. She leaned in just millimeters from my lips and said seductively "my brother would kill you if I told him you were kissing me rather than helping me find my way back" I shivered and leaned in for a last peck.

"Then I guess, I'll have to keep you my dirty little secret." As I pulled her hand and walked back with the others.

Today was better than I expected.

**WELL THAT WAS LONGER THEN THE FIRST :D I enjoyed writing this one the most (: **

**I wasn't sure on the whole Cullen crest thingy. I kinda remembered it when I was online researching Alice and I saw the crest on her necklace. PLEASE READ&&REVIEW! And tell me what you think. I gladly accept message, comments and question and suggestions. Please, no flames cause I would totally ignore it. Try to say it in question or suggestion like form?**

**XOXMadamHookah**


	3. AN

Hey guys!

Sorry short note I didn't finish writing the next chapter! It sucks but whatever! I'm letting people know so if you read my story and somewhat like it :D thanks! . it means a lot to me! But if not you can buzz off but I'm writing to let you guys know that I only edited the first two chapters a bit mostly on the first one but if anything needs to be revised please let me know!

Write me an email! My little email I have on the side is

or

it's not my real name but it's my extra email if you guys have questions! :D

And I'm taking up offers with anyone who wants to let co write this with me! or if anyone wanted to read and write out some story I would gladly help out! :D

So thanks again guys!

Love Helen :D


	4. Skanks and bitches oh my!

**HEY GUYS! :D here is the third chapter! :D oh my gosh ! my email was loaded with people putting me on the alert list with my story with it! Thanks so much my loves! This just encourages me to write and write more! And edit a lot so I can please my readers! You guys mean so much! So while I bust my hump for this story and my other story My Wife and Kids please help me write the ideal story for everyone! Help me express my love for writing. **

Chapter 3: Bitches and Skanks. Man Whores Oh My!

BPOV:

Beep. Beep. Beep!

9:30 am and no matter how tired I am, I still can't get the thoughts of Edward out of my head. The way he held me, and the way he kissed me was magical. Typical kissing cliché usually found in lovey dovey movies, but how he kissed me as the sun left the horizon it made my heart flutter.

It was a beautiful Monday morning and I felt… excited. I got into the shower and let warm water wake me. The way the bubbly cucumber melon suds slowly graze down my body gave me goose bumps. I quickly got out and pulled a towel over my body and whipped the slightly foggy mirrors and dropped the towel.

I never been one to check out my own body, but I felt the sudden need to see why my body feels attracted to Edwards. My breast wasn't big or busty, just normal, handful cup size of 36B. I didn't have wide hips but I didn't have small ones either, just hips that you can grab on, when you're ridin- AHH. I'm not even gunna go there. It's bad enough that my body craves the man.

My skin… It wasn't tan but wasn't pale to the point it was albino, just ivory smooth.

I should really stop this. Grabbing my towel I walked over to my room. I spent my whole Sunday with Rosalie and Alice to have everything fitted to my comfort. My once plain white walls were now covered in posters, drawings, and quotes from my favorite authors. My windows had nice translucent lavender shaded curtains that blew fresh air in. And just below my window was my bed, a full sized that were covered with satin purple comforters, pillows and throws. Creepy addiction to purple, I know. But I love the color. Besides my bed, sits a medium sized desk with my laptop and my books I purchased a few weeks back. My closet half empty, and believe it or not, I have one of those shoe hangers, closet things.

I may be clumsy at the feet but a girl's gotta have her shoes. I mean three pairs of Vans, two pairs of Nike dunks high tops, my converse, my black toms** (OMFG I LOVE TOMS!** .), a pair of moccasins, four pairs of boots, 3 pairs of pumps and a bunch of sandals wouldn't kill now would it?

I went over to the closet, loose beige shorts, short sleeved red flannel and my Toms. Feeling ready I grabbed my book bag and walked to the commons area.

"Hey, Bella you're looking rather hipster-ish." Alice commented with a smile.

"Ahh, is that good or bad?" I said looking at Alice. She had on a pair of jeans, a loose fitting see through v-neck, a pair a vans and sporting a floppy brown hat I see Bruno Mars wearing in his videos.

"Of its course good! I mean have you seen all these other chicks? Just tube tops and shorts shorts that show off their flat ass and poonanies! Very disgusting, I'd say." I laughed as Alice said poonanies. Not being immature or anything but I haven't heard that since I was in the middle school and damn it, it was funny.

"Hey, not all California girls do that!" Rosalie shouted coming out of her room. She was wearing a high waisted black skirt, with a tucked in white short sleeved button up with small ruffles in the front and a pair of black peep toed pumps.

"Some of us California girls are classy." Rosalie said twirling.

"What Alice meant to say was that SOME California girls like to wear clothing that showed off their boobs, asses, and poonanies to try and get some ass. Now California girls like you, are classy, smart and get ass in a non slutty manner. Correct?" I asked watching them two girls nod their head.

"Well let's mosey on outta here and get some breakfast." We all walked out and sat a local café down the block from my next class when a spark of copper caught my eye.

**EPOV**

Getting up today was the hardest thing I had to do. I had the best dream of Bella. Kind of dirty and creepy but hey, thinking of her soft lips, the way it moved with mines so slow and sensual gave me the goose bumps. The way I felt her soft satin, silk like skin under my hands as I held her close. Her skin was way softer than a baby's ass. And a baby's ass are fucking soft! All these dirty thought of Bella made the blood circulate in my lower regions.

Quickly getting up I got in the shower and made sure the water was cold. I mean last thing I need was this. I let the cool water slide down my body as I poured the axe shower gel on. Sometimes I could be such a chick but c'mon I want to give of the urban smell I have. Isn't that what something most girls fawn over? But I didn't need those types of women. I had Bella, and I plan to make her mine oh mine.

I was enjoying my cool shower when suddenly…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"WHAT?" I shouted out

"Hurry your white ass up man! Other people gotta shower you know?" Emmet huffed.

"Shut the fuck up. And leave my ass alone! It's tan and SEXY!" I shouted back while shutting off the water.

"There are you fucking happy princess?" I rolled my eyes when I open the door to Emmet.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, this princess gotta look good for the day." He said pushing me out the door and banging it on me.

'_Seriously is he gay?'_ I thought walking back to my room. Grabbing the closest shirt I can find which so happens to be a fitted light grey V-neck and a slim fitted anchor blue jean and a pair of Vans.

"Ahhhh I look good" not being conceited in all but seriously. I look good. Probably a weird moment in a guy's life where I have to admire my good looks once every so often.

"Hey, we're going to the nearest café and grab some coffee. Wanna come?" Jasper said poking his head though the door.

"Yeah, sure let me grab my books." Being a med student is by far the hardest shit I've ever don't in my life. Well some parts are easy like remembering ever single structure in the body and how it's used, but surgery? I'm scared of messing up, not that I think I would. Once in a great while comes a doctor who messes up another person's life and they have to live with the guilt of it every day for the rest of your life. That I didn't want. No, I wanted to have the ability to save a life and be proud to be a part of that person's life.

My mother has always influence me to enjoy my life, no regrets. She taught me that life was precious and no matter what a person is denied of, they are still granted the choice to either follow their dreams living life to the full extent or wallowing in the shadows and wonder twenty years down the road was it worth it?

She was amazing with her words and how she artistically paints a picture through my head of all the kids that were neglected of love, hope, joys, faith and laughter growing up. It makes me question why or how can they be treated that way. Some people don't understand the values of life, and I hope help make a difference. It's tough since there are currently over seven billion people living around the world. One little guy like me can't really do much, but if you influence a person to try, it works out in the long run as they help spread the word of hope. Love. Faith.

Like getting a tattoo for example, some parents say it's a bad thing to get because one, its permanent and two, it has its many dangerous factors. But why stop someone from getting one? It is only going to give them the impression of doing whatever it takes to get one. And in the end, that person would regret it thinking, 'Fuck why couldn't I think this shit through, instead of trying to prove a point that I'm in control of my life!"

These are the many things that run through my mind. And walking out of the dorms with the boys Emmet suddenly brings up tattoos.

"Damn, my arms killing." He huffed rubbing some healing ointment on his big ass biceps. I looked over and saw his tattoos. On his right arm are barbed wires circling his arm with the words Swan below it, following another barbed wired under that.

"What's the tattoo suppose to mean?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It's for my old man. I want to be a cop and follow his footsteps." He said proudly.

"That's weird, I always pictured you to be a pro football player for like the Dallas Cowboys or some shit like tha." I didn't know if he was a cowboys fan like me, but I sure loved them. They are team considering Tony Romo's bad quarterback skills this year.

"Nah, not really. It's funny how everyone pictures me going pro. It would be a great opportunity if I would ever happen, but I want to be a cop. It's like how you want to be a doctor and follow your dad's footstep." He continued rubbing a generous amount of ointment on

"You have the potential to be a professional piano player, but you have the feeling of wanting help others in need." He said. And what he said was right; I always wanted to just help everyone as much as I could It was like he read my mind earlier. No one can ever have a passion like I do for music and medicine. Heck you can consider me your little medical hippie, just without the weed .

"Yeah, that's true." I agreed

"That sure is awful deep of you, Em. Didn't know you had a soft side." Jasper praised in his southern accent. "That's just how I feel about joining the army. Going to go through boot camp, train hard and save America. I had been planning on getting a tattoo when I get recruited."

We continued talking about the many passions we had. To other guys this type of moment would feel awkward and what most guys would consider 'gay'. I mean nothing personal to gays, lesbians, bisexuals and whatnot. I respect them by all means. I have no problem with them as long as they don't hit on me. But this moment this guy bonding moment was pretty dope. If any immature guy would walk by and give us looks, I would personally call them out. It's just fucking rude to assume and if we were gay it still none of their business.

We walked into the café and what I saw stopped me at my sentence. There in the little corner was sitting Bella. She looked beautiful. I just love how she can just sit there sippin' on a cup of iced coffee and look fucking hot as hell as she played with the straw in her mouth. Makes me wonder if she's any good with something other than that tiny straw when she can have something like my di-

"Edward, there's my sister! Let's go eat with them!" Emmet said as he walked over to them interrupting my little dirty mind.

We walked over and I couldn't help but stare at Bella.

"Hey guys, Embear." She said giggling at the pet name.

"Embear?" I laughed out. "Awh is widdo Emmet known better as Embear?" Everyone joined me in on the laughter.

"Hey, she called me Embear ever since we can talk, and clearly I find it adorable." Emmet huffed.

"I know, while I call him Embear, he called me Bee-Bear." Bella smiled out. She adored her older brother, Looked up to him. Just like Alice and Me. I never knew anyone one who was like me and Alice. We always watched after each other. Well mostly me. Like that one time this punk kid tried to look under my sister's hospital gown on her daily walk through the institute as a part of her therapy. I kicked his ass for her; in fact I'd kick anyone's ass who messed with her. Like when the kids would tease her calling her Alex instead of Alice, because she had no hair, I threatened everyone out there at the school. I would have been expelled for all the threatening I did, but Alice stopped me when I'd get in trouble with mom. I remember as if it was yesterday when she told me to just forget it. She told me her life would go in a direction that would grant her the happiness she would receive.

She was an optimistic little pixie.

It made me mad to think about the past, but seeing how close these two siblings were, it makes me feel a bit better because she is being watched over by her big brother, just like me watching over Alice. It made me feel at ease.

"Awh, that's so cute." Alice gushed. "If only Eddie here would let me come up with nick names." She pouted.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, enough with the Eddie nickname" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Awh, c'mon Eddie. You know you would never admit to anyone that you let me call you that. Plus, you wouldn't get mad at me when I called you Eddie at home so hush Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr.!" she gloated.

I admit she was true there and she got me good.

"Jr.? Are you named after your father?" Bella asked.

"No, I was named after my Grandfather from my mother's side of the family. I just happen to get the last name Cullen from my father."

Everyone was enjoying their breakfast when I heard the most obnoxious noise to ever be omitted on the face of this world. I looked over to see Emmet and Jasper just as uncomfortable as I was.

"Oh Eddie, Darling it's good to see you!" I heard a sweet voice... a little too sweet in my opinion. I turned to see the owner of the voice and hoped it go away soon so I could resume my breakfast talking to Bella.

"Um, hi Tanya." I said out smoothly to cover up my shock.

"Tanya? The Tanya Denali you were messing around with your freshmen year?" Alice grimaced. Great job pix you screwed up my chance on making Bella mines. I hope you're happy I thought with great sarcasm I could have sworn she looked at me with an apologetic look.

"Oh sweetie, we weren't messing around. He was my boyfriend." She hissed out

"Hey don't talk to my sister that way. And I wasn't your boyfriend Tanya. Just because I was drunk out of my mind and passed out on your coach doesn't make me your boyfriend."

I didn't want to think about that one night I went to a party with Emmet and Jasper and got so drunk I ended up spending a night at her place. By all means we didn't do anything. My clothes were still on the next morning and I was on the freaking couch while she fucked some other guy.

"Oh baby, don't you miss us?" she batted her fake eye lashes towards me. Looked like a giant duster stuck on her face and I grimaced at the thought.

"No not at all there was no us." I was starting to get mad and I would never come down to a point where I had to raise my voice, but I was going to. As the words prepare to roll off my tongue in a mean, sadistic manner, Bella stepped in.

"Hey bitch why don't you go put some clothes on and stopped handling my man." She rolled her eyes towards Tanya. I gasped at the thought of her saying that about me. I was her man. I smiled at how right it felt to have her call me hers.

"Can't you take the hint that he doesn't want you at all, with your fake ass boobs and fake ass eyelashes and excessive make up?" she hissed out. Clearly annoyed but she continued on.

"It's chicks that you, that lead men up to degrading us girls. So run along." She said as she picked up her hand and tried shooing her away. "Go on, there's a store down the street that you can check out with clothes not underwear." She said as she turned to sip her iced coffee while smiling at me. I winked back at her to see her blush.

"I don't need a nasty bitch to tell me what to do I know I look good that's why you say all that shit about me." She rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous." She said as she flipped her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Oh please bitch." Bella said as she got up slamming her hand to the table while getting up. "Me? Jealous of yo … you?" she narrowed her eyes. This was going to get hairy.

"Who would want to be a fucking whore wearing skimpy ass clothes outside for the world to see your fake ass hanging out and with fake boobs so big and fake that I can pop it with a safety pin?" she said to Tanya's face poking her chest. "Who wants to be a fake that bleaches their hair blonde every week."

"Hey, I have my root touch ups!" Rosalie piped in.

"Oh except you darling, your too good to be fake." She giggled at Rosalie.

"Buzz off bitch your killing my buzz." She said to Tanya. And that's when I saw Tanya's tight fist unclench and prepared to slap Bella. In a blink of an eye, she was raising her hand and Bella grabbed her wrist as she attempted to slap her. But she gave a hard twist and Tanya's body made a quick jerk as Bella held her, having her fake ass boobs spilled on to the table.

"Try to slap me bitch. I dare you." She whispered into her ear loudly enough for us to hear, but quietly as she threatened Tanya. Letting her go Tanya huffed.

"Whatever bitch, you weren't even worth my time." She said getting up and pulling her friend into her shirt and walking away.

That was the single hottest thing I've seen a girl do. What a turn on that was!

"Well, I think we've had out coffee. Let's go ladies?" Bella asked while grabbing her bag and her half filled cup of iced coffee.

"Hey Bella, maybe I can walk you? I'm sure the guys would want to spend a little time with these fine ladies." I said. She looked over to see the girls nodding and smiled at me. I opened the door as we walked her out of the little shop.

"You were amazing over there." I said breaking the silence we had while walking in whatever directions she was walking.

"Thanks Edward." She smiled looking to the floor. "I hope you don't feel any awkwardness with that I said back there… I thought you might need a little help back there." She said

"No… I actually liked it. No girl has said or done that for me."

"Well consider yourself lucky then." She smiled as we walked through the building of one of her classes. And boy do I consider myself lucky.

"Well, this is me. Thanks for walking me to my class. I hope you're not late to yours."

"No, it's fine. Wouldn't want my mademoiselle to be snatched away from me now would I?" I gave a smile.

"No, we wouldn't now would we?" she flirted back

"Well, if you aren't busy, maybe we can grab a bite and show my girl a good time?"

"We'll see. Well, I'll see you later Edward." She waved as I watched nice round butt sway side to side as she walked through the doors of her class.

She's playing hard to get and I'm just going to have to boost my game and win her over.

**SOOO THERE!((: I'm sorry I took awhile loves! But here it is! Kind of short in my opinion! But a review would help! :D **

**Please let me know if theres any suggestions you guys would like to make! **

**I really would appreciate the help! **

**So remember you can email me ihave my other email in the A/N in the other chapter page thing! I hoped you enjoyed what I've written! (: l**

**LOVE, MADAMHOOKAHH!**


	5. ArgumentsTattoosKisses Stories!

**Hey guys, sorry I took this long to actually write a new chapter, but it's a small story so it doesn't hurt to be late right? Soo here goes nothing. I hope you guys like it.**

"_I'm a new soul_

_I came to this strange world_

_Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take_

_But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear_

_Finding myself making every possible mistake"_

**BPOV**

Class was beyond brutal. I couldn't pay attention at all at the lectures of my English Lit professor. I mean who wants to think about the "The Tragedy of Julius Caesar" when Edward was floating on my mind. His crazy tattoos, his green eyes, his muscular arms…

"Miss Swan."

I was so zoned out I didn't even hear the teacher call my name.

"Miss Swan!" She yelled out.

"Yes?" I squeaked. Damn you Edward! It's your fault I'm being called out in the middle of a lecture. I mean why the hell did you have to be so sexy for?

"Will you please share your thoughts on Julius Caesar since you seem so deep in thought?"

Damn. Quick! Think of something to say without being stupid.

"I think…"

THINK BELLA!

"I think what Julius Caesar did to his wife at the festival of Lupercal was not only humiliating but degrading." I stated because it was true, no women wanted to be wiped as men marched through the city of Rome with goat skin ropes because they felt they could conceive a baby if touched by the skin.

"That's interesting. Any comments?" the professor turned around to deliberate into the Socratic seminar.

"Ah, very true but how do you think the men would feel if a woman was barren in olden days when Rome was yet a small country. Small country means the push for child birth." Said the velvet voice that belonged to my green eyed Adonis.

How in god's name can he be in this class, sitting in the row behind me, and not noticing till now?

Something is definitely wrong with me

"This is very true." The professor said. "Any-

Before the teacher can finish her sentence I pipe in argued back,

"I understand from your point of view, however the push for child birth is only for the protection of the country and there ARE other alternatives to protecting a country."

"That is true, but this play was written in the 1500s and women had no rights what so ever." Edward's velvet voice soothed my slight anger that was building

"This is very anti-feminist of you Mr. Cullen." I stated letting my hair drop to hide my anger. Can he get anymore right?

"I am not an anti-feminist Miss Swan, I can assure you. However it is true women in olden times do not have rights of women in today's society. Thus my statement" He concluded and I am defeated.

I never lose an argument!

I am Isabella freakin' Swan. For crying out loud.

"That is a very good argument. So homework, a seven page essay sounds very much appropriate. Differentiate the difference between women in modern society and women in olden times. Single spaces please." The professor said.

As everyone packed up to leave I felt a pair of eyes burning through me. But not just any pair of eyes. I turned and looked at those eyes which had to be the most beautiful shade of green ever.

"Awh, babe you're not mad are you?" his velvet smooth voice chimed.

I giggled at the thought of babe; no one's called me babe except my mother.

"Babe? Since when was I your babe?"

"Since you agreed on going out with me." He smirked to me and walked towards me.

Closer,

Closer,

And closer till there was no space between us in the little walk way. His arms holding my waist tightly to a certain part of the male body which shouldn't be touched by a women's bottom half in a half empty classroom.

"Well, babe you must have forgotten" I said as I stressed babe out. "I said I'd think about it."

He leaned in. Close. So close, that I could smell his musky, manly smell. So close that I could feel his breath brushing my cheeks. So close that I could feel his heart thumping. Thump. Thump. Thump.

I felt his lips brush my check as he whispers.

"Maybe this should help you think faster." His sultry velvet voice whispers out.

He moved his lips, closer and closer. So close I could feel it till…

"HEY! Get a room." The pixie cried from the bottom of stairway

"Damn pixie." I groaned out.

"Agreed."

We all walked out of the classroom, the lazy fall afternoon was warm.

"So what's on the agenda?" I said to no one in particular.

"Well, Rose just texted me, she said she got the hook up on getting a tattoo." Alice looked at her little Iphone.

"Babe what tattoo are you gunna get?" Edward grinned at me. He just had to call me babe when Alice, his nosy younger twin sister was around. After even thinking that she gave me a look.

"I don't know yet, but something meaningful yet elegant. Sexy and Classy, not slutty and trashy."

I thought about it for awhile. As we walked I felt the many times my little hand would brush up against Edward's and the electric feelings would pulse through my body.

What if I mess up? What if I regret this tattoo?

As if on cue Edward seems to feel what I was feeling and said

"I think you shouldn't worry too much about a tattoo. You have one life and many mistakes to come. If you regret the tattoo all you have to remember is you're young and you shouldn't worry too much. Whatever you pick I'm sure it is going to be amazing" he said as if encouraging me.

I looked at him smiled at him. Looking into his beautiful green eyes he smiled a genuine smile. No smirk or grin just genuine and sweet.

_Life._

Hopefully I get it right.

**EPOV**

After the showdown in class, you'd think a guy would find a girl annoying for having brains and opinions. But damn, Bella was hot. Even if she lost the argument. Now that I think about it, it's not every day you find a beautiful girl, with brains, piercings and a nice ass all in one.

I like breasts but damn, Bella's hypnotizing body was amazing when she walked out of the classroom.

I was walking along and I heard tattoo come out of Alice's mouth.

So not only was my babe a hot one, but a tattoo by lord the lord has answered my prayers!

"Babe, what are you gunna get?" I grinned at her. Alice is going to have a field day when the day is over.

"I don't know yet, but something meaningful yet elegant. Sexy and Classy, not slutty and trashy." She said thinking.

She seemed in daze as I felt her hands brush up against each other as we walked, then I felt it. She wants something that is meaningful and classy but didn't want to regret it so I said it.

"I think you shouldn't worry too much about a tattoo. You have one life and many mistakes to come. If you regret the tattoo all you have to remember is you're young and you shouldn't worry too much. Whatever you pick I'm sure it is going to be amazing" I said to her.

Life is short and beautiful to be wasted so I encouraged her. It's not all that bad when you see it from my view. I knew you shouldn't get something like a tattoo on a whim, but Bella is smart, and I'm pretty sure she'll figure out what she wants.

She smiled at me her beautiful smile, so sweet.

I wanted her all to myself. But boy is she hard to get. She was looking into her Iphone until my butt vibrated.

"Yo." I said

"_**Hey bro are you guys here yet?"**_ Emmet's voice boomed.

I pulled the way from the phone. I'm too young to be fucking death.

"Where is here exactly?"

"_**The tattoo parlor down by the Fig Street. Rose got the hook up and she texted Alice who said she was on their way with you and bells."**_

"Yeah, see you in a few" I said.

We walked down the streets from the dorms, took a left and walked two blocks to Fig Street where the rest of the stores were at.

I saw Bell walk through the door and hugged her brother.

They were pretty damn close. How is Emmet gunna feel if I date his sister?

She was grabbing at his burger he was munching. He is always eating, but of course he's a football player and benches like 160s he could break me in half if he wanted to.

I'm not a small guy but I ain't all that big either.

I saw they way excitement rose through Bella's eyes as she showed the artist the picture, the one of her tattoo I presume to the guy.

Then it hit me. This guy gets to touch her delicate skin and mark it like his own damn territory. Get a grip Cullen, she's not yours… Yet.

**BPOV**

I got it! After what Edward said I got an idea. I want a flower that's for sure. So I googled it,

'Flower meaning new beginning.'

Hundreds of possibilities came out on my Iphone screen but there was one that was beautiful. It was the lily flower. There were 5 of them that sat on a women's small hip, it had its vines wrapped around her hip and spreading a little bit over her flat tummy and back. It was beautiful.

But I wanted to add my own originality to it.

When we got to the shop I saw Emmet and Rose standing at the folders where there were thousands of different tattoos.

"Hey Em Bear." I said taking a bite of his burger.

"Hey kiddo, you know I trust you right?" he said

Here we go again with the trust talk.

"Your, 18 and going to be 19 soon and I trust your judgment, but please, do not get some guys name on you."

I choked on my burger.

"Em, I don't think I would want to. But I got an idea on my tattoo." I said. "But you can't see it till it's done."

He grinned at me as if giving me the okay. As he looked over tattoos with roses I couldn't help but look over to Edward who seemed so deep in thought. He looked so good standing there, I'd like to grab him and do the horizontal with him.

Untill…. I heard a voice.

"Hey, I'm Seth. Looking for a tattoo?" I looked up to see a young but mature looking guy. Early 20s and plastered with tattoos all over his brownish tan skin

"Yeah I had an idea that involves flowers." I said grabbing my Iphone.

"Show me what you got." He said smiling at me.

"Well here is what I had in mind but I want to change it up a bit." I said. Then Seth grabbed a white piece of paper from under the counter and a pencil.

"I want three lilies instead of five on the picture, with the vines wrapping my hip instead of it flowing to my back. And on one vine of each flower I want the names, Charles, Emmet and Renee." I said looking at Seth who quickly sketched out my tattoo.

"How big do you want the names?" He said,

"Not to big but a little bigger than small."

"How about the flowers he asked?"

"About this big." I said showering my hand to him. It wasn't that big but it wasn't too small. It was just big enough to hug my entire right hip.

"Like this?" he said as he showed me his sketching.

"Perfect." I smiled with excitement.

"Well it's going to cost you about three fifty but since jasper recommended you here I'll give it to you for two bills." He said "And it's going to take about an hour and a half to about two hours. You think you can hang?"

"Yeah, my friends over there is going to get one." I said pointing at rose who is explaining her tattoo of choice to another worker.

"Well that's good; we can always use more customers. Just a heads up if it's your first time and you don't want to feel that much pain I suggest taking a pain killer unless you enjoy pain."

"Oh yeah, I'll take the pain." I grinned at him as he walked away to the back room to make a stencil.

"Hey Bella, I was thinking maybe I should baby my way through pain." Alice said

"And how are you going to baby your way through pain?"

"I have it all planned out. First I'm going to get a couple piercings, then maybe take a giant vicodin pill and get a tattoo." She said grinning.

"Alice it's not even that bad. I have to sit for about two hours with a needle on my hip. But what piercing are you going to get?"

"I think I'm going to get a naval… But I head a tongue ring was pretty hot." She grinned. "I'm pretty sure Jasper would like to feel a tongue ring on his pe-"

"Okay cowgirl I get it. You should go for it!" I encouraged.

"But I heard you had to eat like soft foods."

"Trust you don't have too, my friend back in phoenix got one and she still ate like a cow. If you get one, I'll get one. And plus Edward's right. I only have one life. Might as well make the best of it." I said winking to her.

"Well, I got the stencil, I'm going to need you to lift your shirt up and lie down. To make the tattoo come out more in an exotic way I'm going to have to put some of the vines going towards your back but not there. It will look like it is in a way on your back but not there. You get me?" he asked.

I nodded even though I didn't fully understand it but hey, he's the professional I should trust his judgment.

As I laid on the chair and let Seth do his job I looked over to Alice who was shitting a ton of bricks.

"Bella, I think I change my mind." She cried

"Alice, stop being a pussy and just go for it." I laughed. "It's just your naval you wont even feel it."

Alice was laying on the chair and watched as the piercer disinfect her naval.

"Now you'll feel a slight pinch." He said.

"PINCH! What kinda pinch? Bad pinch? Hard pinch? PAINFUL PINCH?" she screetched.

"Relax it's a small pinch. You won't even feel it." He said calmly.

Then in seconds, the needle went in and Alice gasped.

"It didn't even hurt!" she exclaimed.

"Told you." I said as Seth turned on the tattoo gun and the buzzing began.

I almost jumped at the cold contact from the needle, as the tiny stings hit my skin. I felt the ink pool at my skin and he wiped it away with a napkin.

"How you holding up?" Seth asked about thirty minutes in.

"It stings like a bitch!" I laughed.

"Well that's the price of getting a tattoo." He laughed as he continued to scrape the needles at my hips.

Then as I shut my eye and ignore the pain that soon began to sooth me i heard his voice.

"You encouraged my sister to get a piercing? When she hates it?" his velvet voice played through the air.

"Well I sort of did." I grinned at him to see his fake concerned face.

"Well anyone that convinces a pixie do something crazy is ok in my book." He laughed. "She prances in front of me and yells about a naval and surprises the shit out of me."

"Did she do her tongue without me?" a sly grin I been holding back came out.

"Tongue ring? I heard they're very… how should I say it erotic?"His velvet voice let out with a hint of sultriness. "A girl can do a lot of things with one of those."

_What a flirt._

"I think I got some in mind." I said with a wink.

He was about to say something until Seth interrupted.

"I know you guys want to like bang, bang and all" Seth laughed out as he stretched his arms. "But I need you to turn a little bit so I can finish the last vines. You can take a break if you want get some air or something." He said as I blushed at his comment.

Seth walked out of the room and left me and Edward in out awkward situation.

I got up to leave when I felt his arm on my tiny wrist. With a small tug, I fell to his chest.

"The things you do to me is crazy, but a tongue ring is _fucking sexy_" he stressed out. I felt him lean and his smooth breath against my cheek.

"Kiss me Bella." He whispered out.

I let the feelings of my heart take over and leaned in.

The static, the energy it was all there.

His lips were smooth as he moved against my lips. So gentle yet so erotic. I felt his lips part and his moist tongue begged for entrance. Granted, I felt his smooth tongue wrestle mines in furry. His arms touching my back and going lower and lower till he squeezes my ass and couldn't help but snake my hands through his copper hairs and massage and pull.

I felt the heat pooling between my legs.

Friction.

That's what I need. So very badly.

**COUGH COUGH.**

"As much as you guys would like to dry hump, which is pretty disgusting to my eyes, I think you should get your hands off Bella, Edward." I heard Emmet.

I laughed.

"Awh Embear getting protective?" I babied him.

"Har. Har Bella. I'm getting food what do you want?" he asked

"I want a large fries and a cheeseburger?" I asked blushing over to Edward as he smirked.

"Really, BeeBear you need more food in you." Em laughed as he walked out.

"Cheeseburger?" Edward laughed.

"It's the only thing that isn't yucky." I blushed.

He leaned in and left s sweet small kiss on my lips.

"Well I just so happen to think its adorable." He said against my lips and walked out.

Did he just do that? UGH!.

**EPOV**

That was hot.

Her smooth skin, her juicy lips and nice ass.

I liked everything about her and her almost finished tattoo.

_Everything._

That is until Emmet decided to cockblock.

I walked out and there Emmet was with a baggie of McDonalds.

"Hey dude." He said.

"Hey."

Here it comes, the stay away from Bella speech.

"I think, you should really take care of Bella. She seems really happy with you."

_Is this guy for real?_

"What?" I said incredulously.

"You heard me, I'm not pops so what ever she does in life ill have to support her. I wont stop her from being happy."

"You think I would do a good job?" I asked. I mean I didn't think he would trust me just like that.

"Yeah I do, because you make her blush that pretty blush of hers. You make her smile bigger than any smile ive seen before. You make her angry and comforts her in the end. I just think if you were to be serious with her, that you need to be there and protect her. I wont be here all the time to watch after my baby girl." He said. "Just take care of her, or ill chop your nuts off."

"Yeah dude real nice." I laughed. He came over, an stretched his arm out.

"But in all seriousness. Take care of her."

I looked up and grinned.

"Don't worry. I will." I said shaking his hand.

"Now that the talk is over… hmm let me so, oh yeah condoms and protection, no babies yet im to young and hot to be an uncle, um no drugs please and this conversation is over." He said walking towards the room to give Bella her food.

That was simple, and easy.

One down, two to go with the family.

I looked at the tattoo folder and thought about a tattoo. Rose just came out from one of the rooms with Emmet. Instead of wearing her own shirt she wore Emmet's big white tee.

"Hey Rose." I said, "how did it go?"

"Painful but bare able. How does it look?" she said turning around, lifting the short for me to see was four little birds. At the very bottom was a broken bird, sad and abused looking. The second one was standing and spreading its wings. The third one was taking flight and the fourth one was a healthy little bird perched on a branch with beautiful flowers and leaves.

Overall it looked like a little blird learning how to fly, but I ddidnt get the broken little bird.

"Wow rose, what does it mean?" I asked.

"It means when I was 16 Ihad everything a girl could have, money, fame, heck even the looks. My parents were wealthy people. My father built his own company and started out as an entrepreneur. He wanted me to marry Royce King, sounds dumb but I didn't want to live a life of being a lowly house wife. He didn't know that I wanted to go to school and make a living for myself. Not off some guy. But Royce wouldn't agree and he… assaulted me."

I was speechless.

"I grew cold and angry and lashed out to everyone I met. Two years went on and I had been abused so many times. I couldn't go to the police because his father controlled that department. I couldn't do anything. As soon as I turned 18 I took my inheritance and left. Went to school and here I am. It was hard so that's the meaning of my tattoo. I was broken like a little bird. And I became stronger over time. And now I'm happy with everyone."

"I'm proud of you." I said because I had nothing better to say. She is strong, feisty and pretty. But not as pretty as my Bella.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but you're here and that's what counts." Bella said as she walked out from the room.

"Babe you're done with your tattoo?" I asked.

"Yep and I'm glad your tattoo has meaning just like mines." She said as she lifted up her shirt for us to see her beautiful flowers.

"What does yours mean?" I asked.

"The white lilies mean a new beginning. And that's what the start of my life is. I left phoenix to find me and start my new life, but I couldn't do it without my family. That's why there's my dad, Emmet's and my mom name tattooed on me. Because without them, my new beginning wouldn't be the same. And thank god for blessing me with my family and my opportunity at a new beginning." She said as Emmet came to hug her."

"I'm really proud of you Bella. I knew you'd pick an awesome ass tattoo." Emmet said with his big grin.

I walked over to her and gave her a small hug.

"I hope you had fun today babe." I whispered to her ear.

"I did. It was amazing." She whispered back.

I pressed my lips to her forehead.

As everyone paid their bills we walked out the shop and down the street. It was just half passed six as we walked the girls to the dorms. Alice went in first, probably to bug Jasper about her navel. Then Rose and Emmet.

As they shared their moment, I couldn't help but think of Bella.

_What is this?_

_Do I get to call her mines?_

_Are we something I been hoping for?_

"Thanks for being here today. I enjoyed it."

"You're welcome, I had fun today to. Stories, and kisses, talks and all." I said smiling at her.

She blushed and then she pulled me down.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she whispered to me and kissed my cheek.

"See you later. _Babe_." I stressed it out with a grin as she laughed back to her dorm.

Yup, Today was good.

Later that night I knocked on Emmet's door.

"Yeah?" he said as I walked through his door.

"What's Bella's number?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said with a grin.

This is the beginning of my new plan.

OPERATION: MAKE BELLA MINES.

**And there you haveit folks! **

**I hope you like it. **

**REVIEWS would be nice! :D **

**Next update: sometime next week! ;D3**

**xoxMadamhoookah. **


End file.
